


Private Show

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve puts on a show for Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950688
Kudos: 20





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> For day 08 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Voyeurism

Tony palms his cock through his pants, eyes are locked on Steve and his movements. The man was fully dressed up in his uniform, his fly unzipped and his cock out.

With a gloved hand Steve strokes his cock, the other is tucked in his pants playing with his balls. A string of pre-cum pools from the head of Steve’s cock, shacking with the man’s vigorous movements.

“Slower” He demands.

Steve keeps his eyes fixed right ahead, ignoring him as instructed. The speed of his hand slows down. Twisting on the upstroke. Making a show of it just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
